<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slight Distraction by Rrasz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382766">A Slight Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrasz/pseuds/Rrasz'>Rrasz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrasz/pseuds/Rrasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to post this here after talking to a friend of mine about it, and promised I'd upload it. So here you go!! :)<br/>I have no clue how to tag stuff on here, I'll ask my friends if I decide to ever uplaod anything else lol.<br/>Now this particular work was written while I was half awake in the morning, based on a rather sultry dream I had about Ignis from Final Fantasy XV, that I unfortunately had forgotten some of and woke up at the worst time. I did not state the character's name when writing this, I had originally planned to use it in a bigger fanfic but haf lost the draft and forgotten about it. So please disregard any grammar and punctuation errors, as I previously stated, I was groggy and had just woken up. Lmao enjoy~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slight Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to post this here after talking to a friend of mine about it, and promised I'd upload it. So here you go!! :)<br/>I have no clue how to tag stuff on here, I'll ask my friends if I decide to ever uplaod anything else lol.<br/>Now this particular work was written while I was half awake in the morning, based on a rather sultry dream I had about Ignis from Final Fantasy XV, that I unfortunately had forgotten some of and woke up at the worst time. I did not state the character's name when writing this, I had originally planned to use it in a bigger fanfic but haf lost the draft and forgotten about it. So please disregard any grammar and punctuation errors, as I previously stated, I was groggy and had just woken up. Lmao enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was gathering stuff from the caravan's shower to pack up and leave, while on the phone with her friend. "This caravan is nice, but I'd like a bigger one." She says with a sigh. Her boyfriend walks in to check on her, he noticed her attire, just a silk robe with a silk belt to go with it, no underwear or bra. He licks his lower lip at the sight of her moving and the robe constricting around her. He walks over to her and snakes his arms around her hips rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion causing her to let out a tiny moan. She gives him a glare, signalling to him that she is on the phone. Getting an idea she spins around making his back flush against the cramped shower's wall, she slowly unzips his pants making sure not to let her friend on the phone hear, she slides her beloved down the wall, then hurriedly says to the phone while keeping eye contact with him, and grinding against him. "Hey... I'll have to call back in a bit, I'm a bit...Busy." She said with a snicker as she hung up the phone and tossed it. The much taller male takes this as a moment to spin around and have her against the wall earning a surprised and needy moan, He chuckles in response "Impatient are we?" She knew at this point there was no getting out of this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the beginning note is soooooo long. If I upload again I'll make it shorter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>